Sky Track/Gallery/3
Call from Gabby S2E18 Blaze drives further across the Sky Track.png S2E18 Blaze jumps yet another Sky Track gap.png S2E18 Blaze hears his communicator beep.png S2E18 AJ "We're getting a call".png S2E18 AJ receives a call from Gabby.png S2E18 Gabby waving on the communicator screen.png S2E18 Gabby listening to Blaze.png S2E18 Gabby "he's kinda sad".png S2E18 Sad Swoops with the bird.png S2E18 Swoops "I wish I could fly with you".png S2E18 Swoops sighs.png S2E18 Blaze letting Swoops know of the progress.png S2E18 Swoops says thanks.png S2E18 Bird waving.png The lightning storm S2E18 Blaze hears the rotor.png S2E18 Blaze "That sounds like the rotor".png S2E18 Rotor flies toward a loop.png S2E18 Blaze "Uh-uh, rotor".png S2E18 Blaze and AJ "Race cars, rev it up!" 2.png|Race Cars... Rev it up! Whoo-Hoo! Yeah-Heh! S2E18 Blaze approaches the loop.png S2E18 Blaze upside down in the loop.png S2E18 Blaze leaves the loop.png S2E18 Blaze jumping a gap.png S2E18 Blaze lands backwards.png S2E18 Blaze jumping from a high height.png S2E18 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S2E18 Blaze enters a corkscrew down.png S2E18 Blaze entering a storm cloud zone.png S2E18 Blaze notices storm clouds.png S2E18 Blaze shocked by the storm clouds.png S2E18 Rotor flying amongst storm clouds.png S2E18 Water drops bumping into each other.png|Lightning starts when the drops of water inside a cloud will bump into each other. The bumping makes a kind of energy called an electric charge. S2E18 Lightning strikes.png|And that electric charge shoots out of the cloud as lightning. S2E18 Stay away from electric charges.png S2E18 Incoming clouds.png S2E18 Which cloud has an electric charge.png S2E18 Blaze goes the other way.png S2E18 Storm cloud strikes behind Blaze.png S2E18 Blaze "We steered away".png S2E18 Here come more clouds.png S2E18 Second cloud choices.png S2E18 Blaze dodges the charging cloud.png S2E18 Blaze made it just in time.png S2E18 Last clouds ahead.png S2E18 Last storm clouds.png S2E18 Blaze misses the storm cloud for the last time.png S2E18 Final storm cloud strikes.png S2E18 Blaze made it past all the storm clouds.png Retrieving the rotor S2E18 Blaze stops to the sound of the rotor.png S2E18 There's the rotor.png|There’s the rotor! S2E18 End of the Sky Track.png|"Uh-oh, it’s almost at the end of the Sky Track!" S2E18 Blaze "This is our last chance!".png S2E18 AJ says they need Blazing Speed.png S2E18 Blaze's spoiler rises.png S2E18 Blaze's engine pops out.png S2E18 Blaze's turbine fires up.png S2E18 Ready for Blazing Speed.png S2E18 Blazing Speed activating.png S2E18 Blaze reaches the end of the Sky Track.png S2E18 Blaze jumps off the Sky Track.png S2E18 Blaze's hook pops out.png S2E18 Hook launches up to rotor.png S2E18 Rotor hooked up.png S2E18 Blaze got the rotor.png S2E18 Blaze flying with the rotor.png S2E18 Blaze "Hang on, Swoops".png S2E18 Blaze flying away.png Return to Swoops S2E18 Swoops waiting.png S2E18 Bird gives a call to Swoops.png S2E18 Swoops and Gabby see Blaze.png S2E18 Blaze returning.png S2E18 Blaze returns with the rotor.png S2E18 Gabby "Now set it down".png S2E18 Blaze tossing the rotor over.png S2E18 Rotor tossed to Swoops.png S2E18 Rotor going into place.png S2E18 Gabby ready to reattach the rotor.png S2E18 Bird carrying bolts.png S2E18 Bolts fly into place.png S2E18 Gabby holding her drill.png S2E18 Gabby screws the bolts in.png S2E18 Bolt on the left screwed.png S2E18 Bolt on the right screwed.png S2E18 Gabby "There you go, Swoops".png S2E18 Rotor fixed.png S2E18 Blaze "Give it a spin".png S2E18 Swoops "Okay".png S2E18 Swoops starting to move.png S2E18 Swoops' rotor spins.png S2E18 Swoops lifts out of the mud.png S2E18 Swoops is flying again.png S2E18 Swoops "I can fly!".png S2E18 Swoops flying over the forest.png S2E18 Blaze and crew cheering for Swoops.png S2E18 Bird happy for Swoops.png S2E18 Swoops flies back to Blaze and crew.png S2E18 Swoops flying, Blaze and crew cheer for him.png Crusher makes it rain, part 3 S2E18 Sun over VelocityVille.png S2E18 Pickle showering in the rain.png S2E18 Crusher mocks the little raincloud again.png S2E18 Crusher gets out a bath towel.png S2E18 Crusher about to use the robo-cloud yet again.png S2E18 Crusher "I want all of the water you've got!".png S2E18 Crusher activates the robo-cloud one last time.png S2E18 Robo-cloud warms up for the last time.png S2E18 Crusher "Here comes the water".png S2E18 Spaghetti drops on Crusher.png S2E18 Crusher "That's not water!".png S2E18 Crusher "That's spaghetti!".png S2E18 More spaghetti piling on Crusher.png S2E18 Crusher wails in frustration.png S2E18 Pickle watching the falling spaghetti.png S2E18 Pickle tastes the spaghetti.png S2E18 Pickle likes the spaghetti.png S2E18 Pickle "That is some tasty rain".png S2E18 Pickle tastes more spaghetti.png S2E18 Pickle "Yum!".png S2E18 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Sky Track episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries